University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Program
University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Director * Jennifer Laudadio, MD Other Notable Faculty * Jennifer Hunt, MD * Jerad Gardner, MD * Charles Matthew Quick, MD Program Info *ACGME Accredited? Yes *Sponsors Visas? Yes, H1b and J1 *Allows External Electives? How many? Yes *Number of residents (per year / total): four to five / 18 *Vacation Time (annually): 3 weeks *Core rotations done at which hospitals? How many core rotations at each hospital? UAMS, Little Rock VA Hospital, and AR Children's Hospital *Average work hours on surg path? 50 (Interns ~60) *Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes. *AP/CP Call Schedule: Combined AP/CP call; most during 2nd year (<1 week/month), some 3rd year, and very little 4th year Comment 1 *Date Posted: 10/2011 Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Absolutely *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Great gross room staff but no PAs. Secretarial staff is fine. *Adequate AP Teaching? Yes *Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Pros: Personal relationships with attendings. Great residents. Subspecialty sign out. Strong CP. Myeloma institute for research and therapy. Lots of research opportunity. Funding for extensive travel to meetings. Resident-centered program. Book fund recently increased. Cons: Not as well known as other programs, but the program turns out excellent pathologists. Comment 2 *Date Posted: 3/26/2013 Program name: University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Program Director: Marwan Yared, M.D. Number of residents (per year / total): 4-5/18 Visas sponsored? Pros: Cons: Average work hours on surgical path? 50+ Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Yes *Adequate reading time? Yes *Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes *Adequate AP Teaching? Yes *Adequate CP Teaching? Yes *Graduated responsibilities? Yes Fellowship Programs offered? Please list: Cyto, Heme, Derm, Surg Path, Transfusion Med CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Book fund, travel Famous Faculty: Laura Lamps, MD; Jennifer Hunt, MD; Bruce Smoller, MD Hematopathology Fellowship Program Director: Ginell Post, M.D., Ph.D. Description: The Department of Pathology at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences offers a one-year ACGME-accredited fellowship in hematopathology. The fellowship provides comprehensive training in morphologic and immunologic hematopathology as well as subspecialty training in molecular diagnostics, flow cytometry, blood coagulation, laboratory hematology, pediatric hematopathology, and cytogenetics. The fellow will have increasing levels of responsibility commensurate with level of performance and will participate actively in diagnostic evaluations, clinical consultations, and teaching programs in the department. Opportunities for clinical and translational research are available, in which participation is strongly encouraged. An option exists for a second non-accredited research year for qualified individuals. The clinical material signed out by the UAMS Hematopathology Division includes nearly 6000 bone marrow biopsies and approximately 350 lymph node biopsies. The Division also provides consultation and leukemia immunophenotyping services for Arkansas Children’s Hospital. Our flow cytometry laboratory routinely performs 6-color flow cytometry for diagnosis and minimal residual disease monitoring of hematolymphoid malignancies. Fellowship training is enhanced by a close working relationship with the UAMS Myeloma Institute for Research & Therapy, an international center of excellence for research and treatment of plasma cell myeloma and with the Winthrop P. Rockefeller Cancer Institute, which is currently embarking on a major infrastructural and programmatic expansion. Requirements: Board certification or eligibility in AP or AP/CP Faculty: Daisy Alapat, MD, Assistant Professor; William T. Bellamy, PhD, Professor, Director of Molecular Diagnostics; Jennifer Laudadio, MD, Associate Professor, Director of Pathology Residency Training Program; Soumya Pandey, MD, Assistant Professor; Ginell Post, MD, Assistant Professor, Director of Coagulation, Fellowship Director; Jeanette Ramos, MD, Assistant Professor;Steven A. Schichman, MD, PhD, Associate Professor, Chief of Hematopathology and Molecular Diagnostics, Central Arkansas Veterans Healthcare System; . Number of Fellowships Available: One per year Stipend: $54,393 per year Applications: Applications for positions beginning July 1 should be submitted as early as possible. Send curriculum vitae, a personal statement concerning career goals, and 3 letters of recommendation to: Ashley Sanders, Fellowship Program Coordinator University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, Department of Pathology 4301 W Markham, #517 Little Rock, AR 72205 Phone: (501) 686-8166 Email: aesanders@uams.edu This fellowship is 1 year long. There are 6 attending hematopathologists at UAMS, and they see a variety of cases from the entire state of Arkansas, in addition to many consult cases (varying widely from 1-6 per day). Myeloma sign out service is extremely busy (often 20+ cases per day) due to the Myeloma Institute of Research and Therapy being located at UAMS; but the hemepath fellow is not responsible for viewing these on a daily basis. The hemepath fellow does present at myeloma conference during the first 2 months of fellowship, and should come out of this fellowship with detailed knowledge of the intricacies of myeloma. UAMS hemepath department conferences are held each thursday. The fellow spends 1 day per month at Arkansas Children's hospital, and prepares cases for a bi-weekly conference with the VA Heme/Onc service. Cytopathology Fellowship Dermatopathology (Dermpath) Fellowship Program Program Director: Jerad M Gardner, MD Other Teaching Faculty: Sara C Shalin, MD, PhD Positions per year: 1 Length of Fellowship: 1 year To apply, please submit the following: #Curriculum Vitae (with accurate contact information) #Personal statement #Three (3) letters of recommendation #Your professional Twitter handle* *Optional but strongly recommended. Dr. Gardner takes an applicant's professional social media activity (or lack thereof) into consideration when reviewing fellowship applications. Applicants may also include any other professional/medical social media accounts that they use. For information on how to set up a professional Twitter account, see Dr. Gardner's Social Media Guide for Pathologists No application form is required (although the CAP Standardized Fellowship Application form may be submitted if desired). Applications will be accepted from both dermatology-trained and pathology-trained applicants. We will accept paper and/or digital (preferred) applications via mail or email. Submit application materials to: Ashley Sanders Pathology Fellowship Coordinator University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences 4301 West Markham, #517 Little Rock, AR 72205 Email: AESanders@uams.edu Application period opens July 1, two years prior to fellowship start date. Typically, applications will be reviewed in August/September and interviews will usually be conducted during the month of October, so please have your materials submitted well before the deadline. Application deadline: October 31 * 2018 - 2019: Position Filled * 2019 - 2020: Position Filled * 2020 - 2021: Position Filled * 2021 - 2022: Accepting applications after July 1, 2019. Surgical Pathology Fellowship The program takes two fellows each year and sees a wide variety of specimens in all subspecialty fields of surgical pathology, particularly GI/Liver as well as bone/soft tissue sarcoma pathology. Opportunities for teaching, clinical research, and independent signout are available. NOW ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS FOR 2017-2018 ACADEMIC YEAR Please send or email application to: C Matthew Quick, MD Surgical Pathology Fellowship Director University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Department of Pathology 4301 West Markham, Slot 517 Little Rock, AR 72205 Phone: 501-526-5251 Email: QuickCharlesM@uams.edu